


Two Hobbits

by baranduin



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranduin/pseuds/baranduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles on the theme of humility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hobbits

Once upon a time, there lived a hobbit who turned out to be a very brave hobbit though he had no notion that he was. It was not surprising that he was innocent of his depths of courage, for who is not when they live a quiet life such as Frodo Baggins had?

But one fine day, after he’d grown very accustomed to his comfortable life, a wizard knocked on Frodo’s door. He brought news so alarming that it nearly paralyzed Frodo with fear. Almost … but not completely. 

“I will do what I can,” Frodo said in a shaky voice.

***************************

Now this unknowingly brave hobbit had companions on his journey and the dearest was Samwise Gamgee.

If ever there was a humble name, Samwise was it though Samwise himself was so unassuming that he mostly went by Sam. And even if he hadn’t wanted to, his Gaffer would have made sure he did.

He told no one that once he embellished his name and gloried in it. “Samwise the Strong,” he announced when he stood alone at the darkest moment of his life.

But he passed the test and went into the East with his master and remained just Sam.


End file.
